Creature
Kroisk is a ancient god that takes the form of a werewolf. It was here at the beginning of time, and it will be here when time ends. Kroisk is a god of chaos, death, destruction, etc. It will do anything to cause a little mayhem, for it gains power from the terror of others. Appearance Creature takes the form of a werewolf, a bipedal wolf monster. It has dark grey fur, with swirling black marks going across its whole body. These marks move around, giving the effect that they are floating across Creature's fur. Creature has three ribs poking out of its skin on each side, and each part of the ribs that is sticking out has swirling marks on it similar to the marks on Creature's fur, yet these are drawn on with paint, only by Creature's most trusted servants. On Creature's head, it has two ram-like black horns, which curl around its ears. Its ears are slightly taller than normal, and have many piercings and other body mods on them. Creature's most distinguishing features are the fact that it has no eyes. It is unknown how it is able to see. Another feature is its bottom jaw. The bottom jaw has no flesh on it, so the bone is completely exposed. Like the ribs, it can also have painted black swirling lines on it. Offerings To Creature, offerings are an essential. If you want to be protected from its wrath, you must give frequent offerings to Creature, whether by leaving them at the altar in Creature's temple, or by displaying the offerings at your own personal altar. Good offerings include: * Blood (can be in vials or jars) * Hearts (can be from any animal or human) * Cooked meat * Skulls (if animal, preferably horned) * Art * Sunflowers * Bones If you are willing to give an offering, be sure to not give the wrong thing. The worst thing you can do to incur Creature's anger is to give a bad offering. Examples are: old blood, rotten hearts or meat, wilted sunflowers, damaged skulls or bones, etc. Power Creature is a very powerful being. It has great control over many things, including the weather. However, the only weather it can control is destructive, like tornadoes or hurricanes. Creature can do simple things like lighting a candle with a snap of its claws, or bringing things over to itself without lifting a hand. But it can also do much bigger, chaotic things, such as creating devastating earthquakes underneath bustling cities, or cause the very blood beneath someone's skin to boil. Even if Creature did not have these powers, it can tear things apart with its deadly claws and inhuman strength. Afterlife Creature's afterlife can be a very unpleasant one. If you do not give frequent or good offerings, you will suffer for eternity, tortured by "clones" of Creature. These clones are created by Creature so it does not have to busy itself with torture. However, every once and a while Creature will head to its underworld and personally torture some of the worst souls there. If you give good offerings to Creature, you get to spend eternity living as you did in life. It will be like as if you never died. You get to live at the moment you were the most happy for the rest of time. One interesting thing about Creature's afterlife is where it's located. Around Creature's neck there is a small glass vial, filled with a dark red liquid with little flashes of light appearing inside it from time to time. This is Creature's afterlife, stored into a small space. This is so Creature can access it anytime if needed. Temple Creature has a medium sized temple, located in the mountains. The offering halls are used to place offerings, and while the main altar room is used for this as well, the halls are much safer, for Creature is usually located in the main altar room. The two curved shapes in the altar room are two leveled shelves, where candles are placed. There is a main altar, and a throne behind it, where Creature is usually found sitting. As for looks, on the outside the temple looks pristine and immaculately clean. As soon as you walk in however, you see that the walls are bloodstained, and there are fresh pools of blood everywhere.